


She's Playing Piano

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of alcohol, Mute Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sign Language, Slow Burn, hella fluff, i might slip up tho, reader has female bits but I'm trying to use gender neutral pronouns for the most part, there will be smut in the future, theres gonna be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the surface about a year after monsters have been freed, post pacifist run.</p><p>You meet sans after a bad day, and soon become friends with the entire Undertale family. Slowly learning about yourself and how to open up in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! majorly_boned here!  
> this is my first fic in a long time, and my first fic ever on Ao3
> 
> the chapters will all be about 2000 words in length, maybe some will be longer although I'm not certain yet
> 
> i have a lot of ideas for this fic, and I'm planning for it to be very long so, enjoy the first chapter, i thought i was kind of patchy and some parts weren't all that good, but i promise it will get better and smoother as the story goes on
> 
> ヽ( ﾟヮ・)ノ.･ﾟ*｡･+☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the edited and more realistic version of chapter one! i recommend you read it again as there are some major changes that will affect the rest of the story!

You glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:05pm.

Sighing, you said your goodbyes to Grillby as you put on your coat and gloves. You didn't mind having to work late shifts, as you didn't sleep much anyways. Plus, working at Grillbys was enjoyable. It's not monster exclusive or anything, but its one of the only bars originally from the Underground, causing it to be one of the most popular monster hangouts in the city. Compared to other jobs you've had in the past, this one was probably the best. For one, monsters were much nicer than humans, and the regulars at the bar were all friendly, even when intoxicated. Honestly, a lot of them made you laugh. You can never remember his name, but theres this one guy who's always telling puns to grillby. You can't help but snicker when you overhear their conversations, Grillby always flames up whenever the guy tells jokes. You're not sure if thats because he's angry or because he finds them funny.

You begin your slow walk home. Feet trudging through the decomposing leaves on the ground. It was dark and eerily silent, save for the odd car passing you on the road. Grillbys was only about a 10 minute walk from your building, so you don't bother taking the bus.

Eventually you reached your apartment, opening the front doors and walking towards the stairs, as you knew the elevators were currently out of service. Taking the stairs really tired out your legs. It shouldn't, but you weren't the most exercise oriented person. You begin to wish you had kept that treadmill your dad bought when you were 12.

Thats weird. There was a note taped to your door. Squinting at it from the other end of the hall, you could make out the biggest words stamped in red ink in the middle.

EVICTION NOTICE.

Your stomach flipped, causing you to feel nauseous. There was another note from your landlord underneath.

\- Dear tenant, you are hereby requested the leave the premises you are currently renting at, due to your failure to pay rent on time on multiple occasions. You have left me no choice but to evict you. You have 14 days to remove all of your belongings and find new residency or i will contact a court of law.

You grabbed the note and shoved it into your coat pocket knowing damn well your landlord wasn't sorry. You know that its not okay to constantly pay your rent late, but why couldn't he cut you some slack? You didn't make much as a waitress, and this apartment was fairly expensive, despite being one of the cheapest in the area around Grillbys. Ignoring the fact that you should probably start looking for apartments, you unlocked you door and walked in, flinging your keys to the counter. God it was cold in here, you must of accidentally left a window open.

You reached for the light switch by the door, smacking around the wall in the dark a few times before giving up. Instead you continued forward into your cold apartment, collapsing on the couch. What the hell were you going to do?

Groaning, you rolled off the couch and got up. slowly making your way through the darkened room, heading back to the kitchen. You now wanted to get really drunk, hoping you could just ignore the fact that you were going to be homeless soon. You grabbed the first bottle you saw, hoping it would be strong.

Vodka.

It burned as you drank it, but you relished in the feeling, as you slowly started forgetting about your current lack of housing.

It was now 11:06pm.

You should be looking for a new apartment, or at least a hotel to stay in, but you were very, very drunk, and frankly, you no longer cared.

Tripping as you grabbed your coat and keys, along with your alcohol, you began to stumble your way back to Grillbys. You don't know why, but you feel like maybe Grillby will have some advice for you? Tell you to get your shit together? Maybe he'll need some extra help around the bar and you can finally do something to get your mind off of this whole situation. After all, he was a bartender. he's used to drunk people.

Making your way down the street to the bar, you fell at least 4 times. You could see the bar now, it was fairly empty except for a few people here and there, not that it mattered to you. You continued towards the door, and pushed it open with your alcohol free hand. You almost tripped coming in.

"H-heya grillby." you slurred.

He looked surprised, and then worried, and also slightly disappointed? You wondered how that was possible since his face was made of fire.

You sat down at the bar, downing the rest of the bottle. You groaned as you put your head on the counter top, feeling exhausted.

"hey kid, you look like you're having a bad time." A deep voice spoke from beside you. Nearly falling off your chair as he startled you. You didn't hear him walk in, and he certainly wasn't there before. Maybe you just hadn't noticed him? His voice was familiar.

You looked to your left to see a skeleton. Weird. You didn't care that you were staring, you were just really confused. You're now certain this is the guy thats always joking around with Grillby, But you were sure you would have remembered that he's a skeleton…

Whatever.

"Yeah." was all you said to him.

You then turned to grillby "grillby, could i get s-something to drink? l-like a beer?" he shook his head no, motioning to your already empty bottle. he was cutting you off and you hadn't even drank anything here yet?

"C'mon Grillby, you're not my mom." you say while rolling you eyes. He just continued to shake his head as he walked to the other side of the bar, ignoring you.

"whats on your mind kid? you look a little _bonely_ , wanna talk about it?" The same voice from earlier spoke.

You turned to him and looked into his eye sockets. Little white pinpricks of light floated from deep inside his skull, it was kind of mesmerizing. Ignoring the fact that he had made a bone pun, you answer. "I'm just tired" You lied to him, turning away and putting your head against the counter again. He was a stranger after all, you weren't about to tell him your life story. He put his skull on the counter next to yours, so you turned to face him. He looked into your eyes said "okay, so you don't even know, me but its not like I'm gonna judge you or anything."

You don't know why, but being so close to this skeleton made you blush, you hoped he wouldn't notice the red slowly creeping up your face as you lifted your head off the counter and rested it in your hand, still facing him. "I, uh, got evicted from my apartment. I'm kinda screwed. I have 2 weeks to find a new place but i have no idea where to go and I'm freaking out. I don't even know why i came here, i just had no where else to go and i just s-sorta gravitated back here even after my shift was over." You trailed off, not wanting to annoy the skeleton next to you. He nodded his head before speaking a few seconds later. "that really sucks. do you have anywhere to stay?" "I uh… well, no, not yet." You barely managed to speak, the alcohol was starting to really kick in. "Well, I coul—" The skeleton was cut off by your stomach grumbling rather loudly. Your eyes narrowed as you looked down at it, whispering "shut up, i'll feed you later" as you poked at your mid-section threateningly.

The skeleton raised an eyebrow and chuckled at your banter with your own stomach. You wondered how the hell a skeleton could raise their eyebrows. Maybe it was his brow bone? You decide to not think about how skeleton monsters work, as it would only hurt your brain. So you forget about it for now and put your head back down on the counter.

"Hey Grillbz, Two orders of fries please." Sans spoke a second later, and looked at you with a grin. You searched his face for some hint as to why the hell he was buying you, a stranger, fries. Grillby returned a minute later, with two orders of fries and two bottles of ketchup.

"Thanks for that." You said quietly to the skeleton, as you poured some ketchup in the corner of the plate of your fries. He turned to you "don't mention it." He grabbed the other ketchup bottle and began drinking it. It was weird, sure, but not the weirdest thing you've ever seen someone drink.

"I don't think i ever told you my name. Its Sans by the way. Sans the skeleton."

You hummed to signal you heard him, and told him yours as well.

He nodded "nice to meet ya, kid."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he spoke again.

"i hope you don't mind me asking, but why exactly were you evicted?" Sans' face was more serious than you'd ever seen it, but his grin was still present.

You hesitated before answering "Kept missing the rent dates, not being able to pay on time and stuff. Also, I don't think my landlord liked me all that much." You muttered while furrowing you brows and stabbing at the remainder of your fries angrily.

Sans looked concerned that he'd upset you, but you gave a half hearted smile trying to let him know you weren't really all that angry.

The both of you sat there in silence again, before you spoke up "I'm really tired, i should probably be heading home." You trailed off while yawning.

"alright, you want me to drive you home? you're not really in any shape to drive." Sans said while gesturing to your drunken stumbling self.

"Nah buddy, its all g-good. I don't live that far away, i can w-walk." You attempted to get up, only to fall over. Sans quickly stood up and grabbed you before you hit the ground.

Only now did you get a good look at the skeleton. he was short, but around your height, maybe an inch or two taller. He was wearing black sweatpants with white stripes down the legs on either side, a white shirt, and a blue jacket with some fur around the hood, paired with some white tennis shoes. The jacket looked really worn in, like he'd had it since he was a kid, or at least for a long time.

"you okay?" He asked, amused at the fact you were so drunk you could barely walk.

"Yeah, i think so, actually, uh, um maybe not." you said, trailing off in a quiet voice as you started falling into sans arms, causing him to give you a startled look before you pass out on top of him.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up on an unfamiliar couch.

Quickly jumping up from underneath the blankets, you karate chopped the air in front of you a few times to scare off anyone who might try and kill you, not that you actually knew any karate.

You could already feel your headache forming, and you rubbed your temples as you looked at your surroundings.

You were startled again when you heard a deep laugh from the kitchen, jumping a few more feet away from the couch. You saw sans sitting on a stool by the counter, watching you blindly smack the air in front of you and snickering.

"do you remember anything from last night?" He asked, still laughing at you.

You glared at him and shook your head no.

"well, you got pretty drunk and passed out on me at Grillbys. I couldn't just leave you at the bar after such a bad night, and you didn't have your phone on you so i couldn't call someone to pick you up."

Ah, you remember now, you got evicted. _how wonderful_.

Sans motions you over to the kitchen, grabbing you a glass of water and some headache medicine, you take the pills and drink the water, thanking sans for everything he did for you. You look at the clock on his microwave. 3:26am. "So, why are you up?" You ask sans, genuinely curious. "not really tired, plus i didn't want you to wake up in some strangers home _sans_ any explanation." He says with a wink. You try to hide your laugh behind your hands as he uses his own name as a pun, only causing him to smile wider. "why are you up?" he asks. "Not really tired, don't usually sleep that much anyways." You answer while shrugging. He looks like he wants to ask why, but decides against it. Sans speaks up after a few seconds "you should go back to sleep, Grillby says you don't have to worry about coming into work tomorrow, he understands your situation, and that you'll probably be busy recovering from your hangover, and he doesn't really want to deal with your grumpy self. Plus, you're gonna need your rest, especially when my brother sees some human lying on his couch. He will definitely want to make you spaghetti." You hum and nod, walking back over to the couch and lying down, as the medicine begins to take effect and make you feel drowsy. You don't bother questioning about his brother or the spaghetti, you're too tired.

"Hey sans?" you question out loud.

"yeah?"

"Thank you, really."

"oh, uh, don't worry about it kid, just helping out a friend." And with that, you fell asleep on sans' couch, feeling tired and comfortable as heck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to meet Papyrus and become besties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, sorry this went up so late, turns out i actually had stuff to do that i had forgotten about today.  
> also holy crap, i was not expecting this many kudos and hits and this much positive feedback so thank you all so much! you guys are really nice and I'm so thankful for all the comments and constructive criticism you guys are leaving! its nice to see other people who are also very deep into the bone zone and can't get enough of these skeletons
> 
> anyways, enjoy the chapter! ~~<3

You awoke to the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen, not really helping much with your headache, which was still present, but not as bad as it would of been had you not taken that medicine earlier in the morning.

Sighing, you tried rolling over and going back to sleep. Maybe if you ignored it, the noise would go away.

Much to your dismay, it did not. Along with the crashing of pots, you could now hear Sans and another unfamiliar voice arguing, which you guessed was his brother he had mentioned last night.

You decided you weren't going to get anymore sleep with this noise happening, so you stood up. Bad idea.

Your vision began to blur as you felt very dizzy and fell to the floor as quickly as you had stood up in the first place.

Sans and his brother both turned to you, who was now lying face down on the floor. You didn't bother getting up, it was comfortable down here. You could hear Sans starting to laugh as his brother made his way over to you.

"Human! I am the Great Papyrus! It is very nice to finally meet you now that you are awake!" You rolled over to be faced with a very tall skeleton standing over top of you. "Hi Papyrus." You breathed out as you began to lift yourself off the ground. You could still hear Sans laughing at you from the kitchen. He found your pain funny.

“Human! Are you hurt?” Papyrus asks worriedly. You smile at his concern. He’s so nice! and much taller than you had originally thought. He's wearing pyjama pants, and a t-shirt. He smiles at you and holds out his hand for you to take, helping you up quickly and setting you on your feet before continuing into the kitchen.

You began to feel nauseous. Oh no. You really needed a bathroom right now.

"Hey Papyrus, where's your bathroom?" You asked quickly. The sickly feeling was only getting worse.

"Just down that hall and to the left!" He said cheerily, pointing towards the door he was talking about. "Why? is something wrong?"

You ignored Papyrus' question as you ran to the bathroom, quickly kneeling in front of the toilet and pulling your hair back as you emptied the contents of your stomach.

Wiping your mouth on your arm, you flushed the toilet and slouched against the wall. "Gross." You muttered out loud, wrinkling your nose at what your body had just expelled.

Papyrus rushed in after you a few seconds later.

"Human! are you aright? I heard some disgusting noises and i thought you might be in trouble!?"

You continued to grimace but responded in a soft tone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little too much to drink last night."

Papyrus didn't seem convinced that you were okay, so you gave him a reassuring smile as you slowly got up to wash your hands.

Looking into the mirror was a surprise. Your hair was messy and pieces were flying everywhere around your face. Not to mention the strands that were falling out of the sloppy bun you had put it in yesterday morning, though the bags under your eyes were less evident than usual since you slept for quite a while last night. You were still in your work uniform. The top button of the dress shirt was undone, as it wasn't very comfortable when done up all the way. You splashed some water on your face after rinsing your hands in an attempt to help wake yourself up.

You turned and walked out of the bathroom, and Papyrus followed. The two of you made your way into the kitchen, you taking a seat beside Sans, as Papyrus went to get you a glass of water. Sans shot you a look as to ask if you were okay, you nodded yes.

Papyrus handed you a glass and you gave a mumbled thanks as you began to drink the liquid, your throat already feeling less scratchy and dry.

"So human, before we return you to your home, Sans suggested we all get some breakfast -well, lunch now- since you are probably very hungry. Especially after what happened in the bathroom!" Papyrus shuddered. "I don't understand human anatomy..." He added in a whisper under his breath, with a very confused look on his face. He looked like he was thinking so hard he might explode.

You interrupted his thoughts as you began to giggle at his expression. This in turn only caused him to get more confused, and then causing you to laugh louder. It was as if you could see the question marks floating around his head.

"Sorry Paps, I don't know what came over me, I just, uh thought of something really funny." You managed to breath out in between giggles. You could hear Sans snickering at your choice of nickname.

"Human! Did you just use a nickname to address me?" Papyrus looked so serious. It was weird to see him without a smiling expression.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, do you not-" Papyrus cut you off with a huge hug. You squeaked as he lifted you off the ground and spun you around a few times. "Oh my goodness human! I LOVE it! We aren't just going to be friends, we're going to be BEST FRIENDS!"

You smiled at him, trying to ignore the pain in your ribcage as he squeezed you tighter. 

"Alright Papyrus, thats enough. You should put the human down before you break them." Sans said while smiling at the two of you. 

Papyrus made an audible eek noise as he set you down and dusted you off, looking around your body for any injuries. You couldn't help smile at the tall skeleton. He was so darn precious. You assured him you were okay.

"Well Paps, I am pretty hungry, but i need to put on some nicer clothes and fix up my hair. So would you mind if we stopped at my apartment before we head out for lunch?" You smiled sheepishly at Papyrus as he considered your proposition.

"Certainly! I do not mind, and I do not think Sans will mind either. Anything for you human, after all you're my new best friend!" Papyrus ran upstairs right after his sentence, to change into something that wasn't pyjamas you assume.

Sans spoke up as he went to grab your jacket off the couch "You said you didn't live that far from Grillbys right? So we should should be able to walk to your place from here, and the place we're gonna go out to for lunch is actually just across the street from Grillbys, So that all works out pretty well. Now we just gotta wait for Papyrus. He shouldn't take that long" 

He handed you your jacket and you thanked him, putting it on as you slipped your feet into your beat up old tennis shoes.

Papyrus flew down the stairs seconds later. Jumping up and down like an excited puppy. 

"Human! I am looking forward to seeing where you live!"

"Well, I won't be living there for much longer, but it's not much anyways. Nothing to get excited about." You muttered. Shoving your hands in your pockets as the three of you exited the front door of their apartment, and continued down the stairs towards the front door. Papyrus immediately started flooding you with questions about why you would be moving out of your place. "Is there something wrong with where you live? Where are you going to go? Did you find a better place to live?" You sigh, and begin your answer.

"Actually, I got evicted. I have 2 weeks before I have to move out, and I have absolutely no idea where I'm going to go." You looked over at Papyrus, a mixture of worry and sadness on his face. "But don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll figure something out. I always do." You sent him a reassuring smile, trying to lighten the now somewhat heavy mood.

"So, Grillbys is just up ahead, now where do we go?" Sans asks.

You look at Sans. "Okay, so we continue up the street past Grillbys, and then take we take a left at the first street up there. My building is the second off the corner." Sans hums, and the three of you continue walking.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the walk to your apartment was filled with many stories from Papyrus. Although you didn't pay full attention to all of them, you remember he said something about almost being a royal guardsman of some sort back in the underground. You wonder how Papyrus could be a guard. Knowing him, he would probably want to befriend who ever he was supposed to capture. That would sure be funny.

You pointed out your building to the two bothers, and the three of you continued in through the front doors.

Finally reaching your apartment, you fumbled with the keys in your pocket before unlocking the door, inviting the skeletons inside. Hitting the light as you walked in, you placed you keys and the crumbled up eviction notice note that was still in your pocket from last night on the counter.

"Sorry that it's so messy, I haven't really had a chance to clean up at all lately." You smiled sheepishly as you removed some papers off the couch and stacked them somewhat neatly on the coffee table. As well as removing some plates and pop cans from the floor, and placing them on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to go get changed, I'll only be a few minutes, but make yourselves comfortable. Theres some drinks in the fridge and the tv remote is just over there." With that, you rushed into your room to get changed.

Quickly taking off the dress shirt and uniform pants, you grabbed some black jeans and a t-shirt from your floor, smelling them to make sure they were clean. You made sure to get your phone and wallet off your nightstand too. Grabbing your favorite sweater off your bed and putting on some clean socks, you rushed across the hall to the bathroom to brush your teeth. You thought about making an attempt to fix your hair, but didn't bother. That would take way too long.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." You said, walking back out into the main area of the apartment. Sans turned off the tv and Papyrus jumped up. 

"Wowie human! you are almost as fast as me! That wasn't even five minutes!" Papyrus exclaimed while putting on his coat. 

"Well, I don't usually need that much time to get ready." You shrugged as you put on your coat as well.

Reaching for your keys on the counter, you notice the eviction notice was now folded up neatly next to your keys. Weird. You could have sworn it was crumpled up when you put it on the counter. You decide not to worry about it anymore, and place it in your pocket along with your keys.

"Everyone ready to go?" Sans called out from the hallway.

"Yep!" you shouted back while slipping on your shoes. Papyrus was already out the door with his brother. You followed soon behind the two, turing off the lights and locking your door. "C'mon kid, you need to _ketchup_ with us." Sans said from down the hall, eliciting a groan from Papyrus.

You giggled and smiled at the two of them. "Man, im so ready for lunch. I'm starving!"

Sans looked at you with a huge grin. "Yeah, me too, _tibia_ honest."

Papyrus groaned even louder than before from his place beside you, but he was still smiling. "Sans! Why must you plague my life with these horrible puns!?"

"Come on bro, you know you love my jokes. See, you're smiling" Sans pointed out his brothers grin, and he began to smile even more.

Papyrus huffed and crossed his arms. "I am and I hate it!"

Seeing the brothers half heartedly argue back and forth was oddly comforting, you liked the feeling of hanging out with these two skeletons.

Minus the hangover, you could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! be sure to leave any ideas/suggestions in the comments, as i would love to hear them! I'm in the process of writing the second chapter right now, and it'll be up soon!  
> ヾ(=^▽^=)ノ


End file.
